


The king

by Color_craz



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_craz/pseuds/Color_craz
Summary: This is a fic I wrote about the time I got super happy about Mario Odyssey





	The king

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short fic this time around I worte this kinda quickly at 2am

Mario and I have been traveling for awhile.  
We've been all over the place.  
From New Donk City to Bonneton, it's been a long adventure. It's been a fun adventure. But I will like to tell you about the happiest I've ever been on this adventure.

Me and Mario had just freshly defeated the Broodals, and just watched the quick firework show before the triple moons descended. We were both kind of tired so we didn't go very quickly to the triple moons as we might've.

I was going to let Mario grab the moons, like he always does. I liked watching Cappy and Mario’s dance around the moon before heading back to the Odyssey. I'm surprised though by this time, Mario simply took a side step and knelt. Like a loyal servant leading their royalty back to the throne.

I simply walked towards the moons, the moon's dust crunching around my shoes. I reached out gently, the moons spun. I grabbed it by the crown, Cappy rushed over, threw the moons up high and floated up to grab them. I started floated, along with Mario. We laughed and floated-danced a little before flying away.

When we landed, Mario and I were wearing different clothes, we were wearing blue and white button up shirt, which puffy sleeves were striped blue and white.The shirt was attached to a red cape with white fluffy trimming. The puffy red and white striped pants were held up by a golden belt. We had white underclothes underneath all the puffy clothing. Our shoes were golden colored. And to top it off, we each had emperor like crowns on our heads. 

For the first time in what seemed like a long time, I was boiling to the top with joy. I just couldn't contain myself. All I wanted to do was jump and spin, while repeating “I'm a king!” Over and over again.

And that's exactly what I did.

I spun excitingly, with not a care in the world. I didn't notice before that Mario notice, he simply grabbed my hands and we spun together, I didn't have a care in the world.

After the joy ran dry, we plotted the next place together.   
I really wish to feel that feeling again, simple joy with not a care in the world. I wouldn't mind at all. Would you?


End file.
